


Closer

by taieilie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALSO IS THAT EVEN TAEIL ANYMORE? HES SO NAUGHTY, Anal Fingering, It gets cute i swear, Johnil is the cause of my death, M/M, MY POUR BBY, Not really sex but it's there, Smut, Well i hope it is sweet, im trash bye, johnil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taieilie/pseuds/taieilie
Summary: 》taeil can seduce, too!《(Akternative: me bing trash at 4 am and i just needed that johnil smut)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES 
> 
> this is not beta read and I suck at english bc thats not my first language. But I still think u enjoyed it!
> 
> (I hope u know what I meant with that clothing thing. That jumper that was long and the whole back off? No? Ok.)
> 
>  
> 
> ♡give love to johnil♡

He wasn't sure what it was but it was definitely not something taeil should wear. At least not in front of others. 

 

It wasn't a jumper. Neither was it a dress. It was a mixed thing between the both. But that's not really a point to worry about right? Well, there was something unordinary about that piece of clothing. 

 

The elder just sat there after his shower. A exhausting day is over that was mostly filled with walking around the office and his feet hurt like he walked on sharp stones all day.   
Taeil sat cross legged and dried his hair with a fluffy white towel; his back to the door making sure johnny would see what he found in his closet. 

 

It was a ‘gift’ from the others- more as a joke. 

 

Taeil liked it, though. It was just the right thing for his ‘innocent’ self. They all underestimated him. He could seduce, too! 

 

Well the clothing were talking about showed his whole back down his his rather plum bum (not wearing underwear). His tanned back just looked appetizing to youngho. He would live to run his big hands down the small of taeil's back. Caress the shit you of him. Making him his again and again. 

 

“youngho?” taeil turned around his fake surprise making youngho smirk internally. The elder smiled sweetly into youngho’s direction.   
“can you do me a favour?” his back now stretched as he raised his arms to stretch his body making a little tone of discomfort in the back of his throat. 

 

“yeah baby. What is it?” he took step after step closer to the bed and set one leg onto the bed coming dangerously near taeil; hovering over him. 

 

The brown haired man blushed a little and looked down to his feet. He placed his arms around youngho’s neck and brought their faces closer breath ghosting over each other's lips. Barely one cm between them. 

 

After a small peek, taeil placed his fingers into youngho’s rather long beautiful locks. 

 

“my feet hurt like hell..” he said and youngho hummed a little as a sign that he was listening. The younger pushed the elder back onto his back; head falling into a pile of pillows. After he pushed his hair to the side, youngho grabbed taeil's legs and placed them softly on his lap. First he massaged them with care; not too hard and not too soft. 

 

Silent moans left taeil's mouth. Youngho always been the best at massages. Knowing all the right places to press his big hands covering all of taeil's small frame. 

 

His hand were trained. Slowly reaching for more skin that Youngho crave for. His left hand going on a journey to the inside of taeil's thigh, making the other groan in the back of his throat. The chestnut haired male felt soft skin underneath his palms and he still craved for more. Fingertips slowly tracing lines up to the latter's soft bum. The curve being noticeable because of his round and soft ass. 

 

“turn for me kitten.” Youngho said with a shallow voice. Keeping his tone low and raspy he made taeil moan from only that. The elder turning onto his belly and grabbing the pillows beside his head, looking back to his boyfriend. Their eyes met and taeil whimpered at how dark and full of lush the younger's eyes were. 

 

“keep quiet, alright kitten? We don't want the neighbours to hear right?” he smirked and this look on him was just the best in taeil's opinion. His hair falling over his eyes, the dim light colliding with his eyes and making them shine. 

 

Taeil nodded his head and licking his lips making youngho come up to him. Licking over taeil's own saliva and kissing into his mouth. Tongues dancing together and taeil reaching back to grab a handful of youngho’s hair; bringing him closer. 

 

Warm hands touched his back and the elder pressed against the touch. 

 

“hmm.. youngho..” the younger now progressed on kissing the tanned skin up and down. Taeil laughed at some points where he's ticklish. Hands disappearing to his flat stomach over his chest. 

 

The brown haired male pressed his upper body up to his forearms making it easier for youngho to reach for his nippels. The latter pressed his fingertips to the hard bud and licked trails on taeil's cleaned skin. Hot tongue making taeil shiver in his place and pressing his already hard cock down the mattress for some friction. 

 

There was a soft feeling on his lips and as he opened his eyes he saw youngho’s fingers in front of his face. He got the message and opened his mouth taking both inside his mouth; swirling his tongue around his and playing with it in his mouth. 

 

Youngho on the other hand processed with kissing taeil's neck that he could reach with this turtleneck. Crotch being pressed against taeil's soft curve. 

 

As taeil released the fingers from his mouth they wandered to his nippels again; making them wet and sensitive. 

 

Taeil couldn't keep in his little moans that wanted to come out so he let go and pressed his ass back against youngho’s cock. 

 

“hmm.. Baby. So dirty for me my little Angel.” he whispered into taeil's ear before be nipped at it and sucked a mark behind his ear. Taeil gripping the sheets tighter moaning blissfully. 

 

“please… fuck. me.. please..” Taeil being so helpless to the latter's touches handling like it was nothing. He was turned on his back again and he instantly wrapped his legs around the younger's waist- pushing back. 

 

“so impatient. I think I should tease you a bit more.” he pushed the bottom of this ‘jumper/dress’ up and was not even surprised of the lack of underwear. He smirked down to taeil and made him shiver. “my innocent baby being so nasty.” he laughed and placed long fingers on the Base of taeil's cock, tugging a lazy pace. 

 

The elder just took youngho’s face into his hands and forced him down, moaning between the kissed. Lips moving over lips, forcefully. Taeil's air was youngho’s air. Taeil's heart was youngho’s heart. They did not only share this moment, every moment, every second - everything. Taeil would give his everything to youngho, his soulmate. 

 

Taeil did not even notice when the younger grabbed the tube of lube from their bedside table, opening it.   
He only felt as a cold liquid was smeared onto his ass. A hiss could be heard but the younger swallowed it. 

 

After the first finger entered him, he was tense. His muscles being flexed and not able to move the stretch was too much although they fucked on a daily basis. That was something youngho loved. He could fuck taeil loose but he would be so tight the next day his walls always hugging youngho’s cock whenever they fucked. 

 

After taeil got used to the first finger they continued till they reached the third. 

 

Taeil now a moaning mess, sticky with sweat and curling his fingers into youngho’s hair. His mouth constantly hanging open moaning youngho’s like a mantra. 

 

Youngho was still fully dressed and taeil still wore that thing. 

 

“wait baby. We need get rid of this.” the younger said as he bit into the fabric moving it up with his teeth. Taeil nodding and grabbing onto the chestnut haired male's shirt, wildly trying to take it off. 

 

“hmm. I think you can't wait, am I right?” he took his fingers out of taeil and proceed to stand up from the bed. The elder fast with taking of the thing he's been wearing and kneeling on the bed. Waiting for youngho’s next move. 

 

Youngho took the ends of his shirt into his hands and slowly taking it off. Such a tease, taeil thought with his foggy mind. The younger revealed his broad shoulders and his big chest. There was so much of youngho taeil wanted to touch. So much youngho only for him to touch. 

 

The soft picture of a six pack was visible and taeil reached his hand out and touched youngho’s stomach with his small fingers. His lips were the next thing that touched the skin. Taeil couldn't keep his hands to himself. Youngho was just.. “beautiful” he voiced out and kept touching the younger's chest. 

 

“said the most breathtaking man.”Youngho took taeil's head into his hands, forcing him to look up and meeting his eyes. They kissed again what felt like the millionth time but it still send chills down taeil's spine and butterflies to his stomach. 

 

After some more kisses, youngho picked taeil up and placed him softly on the sheets again. His pants and underwear being thrown anywhere else. The bed dipped as he made his way to his boyfriend again; sitting between his legs. 

 

Taeil was the one who rolled the condom on youngho and left those scratches on his back. The latter's back marked by taeil making him proud when the stand up the next morning when youngho will be cooking breakfast only in their py’s. Them sharing one. 

 

Where even is the point in buying two? Youngho will wear the pants leaving his upper body exposed for taeil to warm up to when he's hugging him from the back as he's wearing the top part; giving youngho the opportunity to leave a possessive hand on taeil's thigh as they eat breakfast. 

 

They will share their air, their love, their hearts, their time and last but not least their py’s.


End file.
